Once after the war
by Potterheadgleek07
Summary: Hermione has a secret child but what will happen onnce she tells the father
1. chapter 1

It's been one year after the 2nd Wizarding war everyone was still in shock it was time for the children to go back to hogwarts hermione ron and harry went back and joined ginny in the seventh year

HERMIONES POV

"I Can't believe how many people from out year have came back"

"Yeah I even saw Malfoy back here"Harry said and that brought a smile to my face I can finally tell him about our son which I had just after the war but what's he going to think

NO ONES POV

A owl flew into the carriage and dropped a letter off to hermione she reads the letter

"OMG IM THE NEW HEAD GIRL I HAVE TO GO TO THE HEAD CARRIAGE"

(With Draco and the slytherin)

"Drakieeeeee I love you" Pansy whined

"Well I don't love you pansy"draco said

Draco was looking out the door when a girl walked past

"Wow who's that Id bang her" Blaise said

"Me too" draco said when the girl flipped her hair the boys soon realised it was hermione

Just then a owl flys in and gives draco a letter he reads it

"Gotta go guys I'm the new head boy and I need to go to the heads carriage"

(In the head carriage with hermione draco and dumbledore)

"Miss granger Mr Malfoy as you both know your head boy and head girl"

"Yes sir" they both say in unison

"Well this year something's have changed like head boy and girl have to share a dorm you share living room kitchen library gym and the pool but you have your own bedroom and bathroom and miss granger you have that extra room for your thing which you asked me not to say" dumbledore told the two students

"Okay thank professor dumbledore" hermione smiles

"I'll leave you to here to talk" dumbledore says and leaves the carriage

(Hermiones POV)

"So granger" he says

"What Malfoy"

"So what's your thing dumbledore was on about"

" that's what I been meaning to talk to you about"

"Well go on then granger I don't bite you can tell me"

"Right well just before the Wizarding war hogwarts had a party remember"

"Yeah I remember that why granger"

"Well remember how we left together and then because we both have a boy to much to drink we have sex and slept together" I say nervously

Draco thinks for a minute "yes granger I remember that"

"Right well after that I started to feel funny and I started I get morning sickness then one morning I collapsed and Ginny and Harry had to take me to the hospital wing and madam Pomfrey told me I was pregnant" I said

Draco looked at me surprised and confused "granger whats this got to do with me"

"Well Malfoy once I got told of madam Pomfrey I knew you was the father because your the only person that I have ever slept with so yeah 7 months after I found out me harry and ron came back to hogwarts to fight in the battle"

Draco looked at me shocked

"Right let me get this straight so far so I got you pregnant so that means we have a child somewhere and you fought in the war why being pregnant with our child"

"Yes Malfoy thst all true but let me carry on with the story"

"Okay granger"

"Right so after the war I only had three months left of my pregnancy so I went into hiding for the three months left of my pregnancy then my water broke and I went to st mungo's and professor mcgonagall came once the healer sent her a patronus and told her to come because I had just gave birth to our son"

Draco looked shock "granger do I get to see him and if so where and when I promise if you let me see him I'll be a good father What's his names Does he have my last name Does he look like me or you or both of us"

I laugh " calm down draco you will get to see him as he is already at hogwarts with professor mcgonagall you'll see him in the head forms his name is scorpius Hyperion Malfoy so yes he does have your last name and he has your hair but my eyes"


	2. Chapter two

Once they arrived at hogwarts they sat down at there house tables and went through the rules and the sorting ceremony. Dumbledore then stood up

"Welcome everyone to another year of hogwarts I would like to say congratulations to Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger for making Head Boy and Head Girl if you two could meet me after the feast in my office thank you Now let the feast begin"

(At the gryffindor table)

"Congratulations 'mione I knew you'd be head girl but how the hell has that git become head boy?" Ron said

"Thanks ron and I have no idea"

"Well 'mione if he starts with you he has us to deal with" harry said with ron and Ginny agreeing

"Will you be moving dorms 'mione because I'm really going to miss you"

" yeah I have to Gin I'll miss you too" Hermione said with a sad smile

(At The Slytherin Table)

"Congratulations mate it bad that you have be with the mudblood though" Blaise said

"Yeah mate that the bad part"

"Drakieeeeeeeee" Pansy wined

"What Pansy"

"Promise me you won't get any diseases off the mudblood"

"Okay what ever Pansy I'm going to go to Dumbledore's office now" draco said and walk out of the hall

(With hermione and the gryffindors)

Hermione sees draco leave the great hall and gets up and leaves as well saying good bye to all the gryffindor as they Congratulate her once again

(In Dumbledore's Office)

Hermione and Draco stand in the office waiting for the professor when he finally arrives he looks a bit out of breath like he has been running to find something or someone

"So Mr Malfoy Miss Granger all your stuff has been moved to the head dorm so now would you follow me oh and miss Granger your son is in his nursery with madam Pomfrey"

"Okay thank you sir" hermione said as she and Draco followed the professor to their new dorms

"Sir what's the password" draco asked

"Mr Malfoy you make one but you both have to agree on it"

They walk up to a painting of all four founders

"You must choose a password and you both must agree" said Rowena

"How about Dramione129 because that's our names mixed together and 129 are my favourite numbers" hermione suggested

"Yeah the password is Dramione129"

The painting swang open and the two heads walked inside

"Wow this is amazing" hermione said looking around the common room/ living room

"Yeah this is much better the the House common room" draco said agreeing they walked up stairs to their bedrooms which where their house colours they both had walk in wardrobes full of new clothes. Hermione walked out of her room to the room next door she opened the door to see her baby boy staring at her laughing she picked him up and walked back into her room and started playing with him.

(Two hours later)

Draco stood at the entrance to Hermiones room with a big smile on his face as he saw the first glimpse of his son his blonde hair. Hermione looked up at him and smiled

"You can come in you know he is your son"

Draco came in and sat down next to her his smiles getting bigger by the second

"He looks just like me just with brown eyes" draco said smiling

"I know I told you he did"

They talked for ages when a portrait of helaga hufflepuff cane into hermiones room

"Miss granger Mr Malfoy there is someone at the portrait entrance shall I let them in"

"I'll go have a look draco stay here and if I shout you put scorpius back in his nursery and come down" draco nodded as Hermione went down to the entrance.

"Zabini what you doing here how did you know the head common room was here"

"Well hello to you to granger and I'm here to see draco ad I asked dumbledore where it is and he told me" hermione walked into the common room showing it to Blaise

"I'll get Malfoy for you" He nodded

"MALFOY ZABINI IS HERE FOR YOU" she shouted "he'll be down in a minute" she said and walked up stairs to scorpius

"Hiya baby boy what up" he just sat there and laughed at her then started to cry "awwe baby boy are you hungry let's go let you your bottle" Hermione walked down stairs into the kitchen where both slytherins where and got a confused look off Blaise as she walked in with scorpius

"Malfoy hold him why I get his bottle ready" she said

"Wait, Granger you have a son" Blaise asked confused

"Yes Zabini I have a son his name is scorpius he is nearly eight months old"

"Granger who's the father"

"Zabini thet for me to know and you to find out when he wants to tell people"

She takes scorpius back off draco and gives him his bottle and starts to rock him to sleep she then self the kitchen and went to the nursery and put scorpius to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

(Later that night)

Hermione came down from her room and Blaise and Draco was still talking they look up at her

"Hey granger, what are you doing?" Blaise asked with a small smile

"I'm going to the kitchen getting something to eat then sitting on the couch and reading a book" she said back

"Well I have a better idea then that" Blaise said and looks at the head girl with a smirk

"What is that mr Zabini?"she said with a raised eyebrows

"You, me and Draco play 20 questions and get to know each other better?"

"Okay let's do it" hermione goes and sits with draco and Blaise "Blaise it's your game so you go first" Blaise nodded as she said this

"Okay I'll start off easy what's your favourite colour?"

"Mines green" draco said "mines red" hermione said straight after draco. Blaise laughs at them as they said there House colours "what's so funny" draco and hermione said at the same time

"I like it how you both chose your House colours and it's your turn draco" Blaise said

"Okay ermm What your patronus?"

"My patronus is an otter" hermione said with a smile "my patonus is a fox" Blaise said smiling "your turn hermione" draco said

Hermione was going to ask a question when she got interrupted but scorpius crying "one minute boys I need to go sort my baby boy out" she said with a smile "bring him down hermione" they both said she nodded and came down with scorpius

"Hermione?" Blaise said "yes Blaise"

"I was wondering if you could tell me some things about scorpius" he said with a small smile hermione smiles "yeah sure well ermm he is eight months old his father is in our year no body know about him apart from you and Draco" she says and smiles Blaise smiles and says "how come you haven't told potter and weasel"

"I haven't told Harry or Ron because they will fall out with me because of who the father is and they would hate me" hermione said then smiles sleepily Blaise noticed she looks tired "hermione you can go bed if you want to" she smiled and kissed his cheek " Blaise there is a spare room next to Draco's if you want to stop over here instead of sneaking to the slytherin common room" she's smiles " thank you hermione" he smiles and they both go to the different rooms

(Next day)

Draco hermione and Blaise meet in the head common room and talk for a bit until madam Pomfrey comes to the head dorm to look after scorpius why hermione has lessons. Once madam Pomfrey came draco Blaise And hermione all walked out t of the head dorm and down to the great hall hermione goes to the gryffindor table and Draco and Blaise go to the slytherin table

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _So I haven't posted in a while I'm very sorry but I'm wondering if people like this story please tell me because I have a couple ideas for this story but I have ideas for other stories as well so please tell me by putting it in the review or PM me please xox- Madison_**


End file.
